Like A Burn
by Orev3200
Summary: Duas almas, destinadas a se juntarem em todas as reencarnações. Uma não poderia ser completa sem a outra. Juntas elas trariam à tona o que cada indivíduo possui de melhor. Sousuke Aizen não acreditava em uma palavra disso. Até o dia em que seu pulso ardeu, e tudo desabou.


Aizen não acreditava em almas gêmeas. Era um conceito tolo, infantil. Acreditar que sua alma por si só não é completa era algo que só os fracos poderiam ter o luxo de pensar.

Ignorância era realmente uma dádiva. Se é que dádivas existissem também.

Aizen era forte. Desde sempre fora forte. A simples ideia de que ele precisava de alguém para se sentir completo o enchia de um ódio quase irracional.

Sousuke Aizen não precisava de ninguém. Da mesma forma que todos acreditavam não precisar de Sousuke Aizen.

Mas um dia eles iriam aprender. Seu nome, sua aparência. Não havia ninguém tão destinado a adoração quanto Sousuke Aizen.

(Talvez neste dia ele não se sentisse mais tão sozinho.)

\--

Um dia, Aizen acordou no meio da madrugada com uma dor que nunca havia sentindo antes. Seu pulso esquerdo ardia. Queimava. Era insuportável. Pela primeira vez na vida, Aizen gemeu de dor.

Então de repente, acabou.

Ao olhar para seu pulso, havia uma simples frase escrita. Marcada. Queimada lá para nunca mais ser esquecida.

 _"Nossa, mas você não podia parecer menos chato não?"_

Se Aizen fosse um pouco mais sentimental, talvez tivesse ficado ofendido, talvez risse. Aparentemente sua alma gêmea acharia sua aparência comum.

Mas tudo que sentia era um ódio enorme.

Sousuke Aizen era perfeito. Completo. Sozinho. Sousuke Aizen não precisava de companheiros. Sousuke Aizen não era fraco.

Ao passar os dedos pelas palavras, prometeu destruir completamente a existência que ousava provar o contrário.

Essa pessoa iria se arrepender de ter o desafiado dessa forma.

\--

Anos se passaram. Então décadas. Aizen agora era um shinigami de alto posto. Mas não muito alto. Isso atrairia atenção, mostraria o quão forte ele era. Aizen precisava que não desconfiassem do que realmente era capaz.

A ferida da ignorância seria maior depois, assim.

Seu capitão o intrigava, de certa forma, mesmo nunca tendo trocado uma simples frase com o homem. Seus cabelos eram de uma cor dourada brilhante, e longos. Pareciam descer em cascada por suas costas. Ele era magro. Magro demais para um homem de sua patente. Magro demais para alguém que irradiava tanta força.

Shinji Hirako também andava encurvado, em seu rosto havia sempre uma expressão de tédio, ou até mesmo preguiça. Mas mesmo assim, seus ombros pareciam mais largos do que realmente eram. Seu modo de andar, mesmo que diferente e ridículo a primeira vista, parecia esconder uma certa certeza em suas ações. E nas poucas vezes que Aizen havia olhado nos olhos do capitão, ele conseguira ver que além do tédio, havia um brilho estranho ali. Algo que não só significava inteligência, mas também desconfiança. Shinji Hirako era um homem aguçado, e Aizen se perguntou o quanto demoraria para o homem ver por trás da máscara que ele tão perfeitamente havia criado e usado por tanto tempo.

Sousuke Aizen queria testá-lo. Ver até onde conseguiria o levar. Ver até onde o homem era um igual, e onde ele seria subjugado. Mais do que tudo, Aizen queria destruí-lo, vê-lo aos seus pés. Clamando, confiando, implorando por ele. Implorando por suas mãos, por seus toques e por seus beijos. Desnudo de tudo, deixando a mostra apenas a leve fragilidade e delicadeza de sua aparência.

Era algo que irritava e aterrorizava Aizen. Algo o puxava para seu capitão, algo que não compreendia. Que nem sequer havia sentido antes. Algo perigoso e ao mesmo tempo viciante. Algo que pedia para ser completado.

Algo que precisava ser tratado com muito cuidado, ou iria consumi-lo.

\--

Quando Aizen finalmente se encontrou a sós com seu capitão, ele pode analisar todos os detalhes do homem que não havia percebido antes. A palidez de seu pescoço, que convidava suas mãos a sufocá-lo. Seus pulsos finos, que pediam para ser amarrados. E seus olhos. Não precisou encará-lo por mais de alguns segundos para notar que Shinji Hirako já conseguia ver por trás de sua máscara também. O homem o analisava tanto quanto havia sido analisado por ele.

Aizen sorriu, seu capitão era definitivamente uma jóia rara entre todos os outros. Conquistá-lo provavelmente seria uma das tarefas mais divertidas em sua longa caminhada para a grandeza.

 _"Olá, capitão"_ disse com um sorriso gentil que não foi comprado pelo outro, recebendo um esgar de desagrado em troca.

Shinji o olhou de cima a baixo, em seus olhos refletiam-se o mesmo brilho que Aizen notara há tanto tempo e o algo se alastrou pelo seu corpo de novo, de tal forma que conseguia o sentir como uma corrente elétrica na sua pele. Então Shinji sorriu, um sorriso cínico que de alguma forma mostrava todos os seus dentes.

 _"Nossa, mas você não podia parecer menos chato não?"_

Por um segundo, em meio ao susto, sua máscara caiu. Seus olhos se arregalaram e pela primeira vez, ele não soube exatamente o que fazer. Se o outro homem havia notado, ele não deu sinais notáveis de que o tinha. Aizen se recompôs rapidamente, arrumando seus óculos no rosto, tentando parecer um pouco tímido diante do capitão.

Por dentro, ele só queria poder cortar a garganta do homem e destruir o algo que se fazia mais presente naquele momento do nunca.

Era uma conexão entre almas gêmeas.

Aizen sentia que havia sido feito de idiota por alguém. O universo, talvez.

\--

Ele não queria, mas tentava se aproximar de seu capitão. Ele não queria, mas o algo o dominava e às vezes ele se pegava olhando quase que apaixonadamente para o homem que andava a sua frente.

Sempre a sua frente.

Shinji não dava nenhuma abertura para seu vice capitão. Sempre que podia, o evitava. Sempre que podia, fazia reprimendas sobre alguma atitude - impecável - de Aizen. Shinji Hirako o odiava, desconfiava dele, testava constantemente sua gentileza e bondade, querendo provar para todos que seu vice capitão não era o ápice da perfeição que fingia ser. Aizen achava isso extremamente divertido.

Ele só queria que não fosse tão igualmente doloroso.

Aos poucos, Aizen conseguiu se aproximar. Encarava-o por alguns segundos a mais, tocava e acariciava gentilmente seus dedos enquanto entregava algum relatório, falava algo um pouco mais perto do ouvido do outro do que deveria. O Algo - a conexão - berrava no seu peito para simplesmente agarrá-lo logo, mas ele era paciente. Shinji era um gato escaldado, mas Aizen era experiente, sabia manipular para que caíssem em seus charmes. Por mais que Shinji escondesse, era óbvio na maneira como seus olhos brilhavam que seu algo - sua conexão - estava quase o dominando.

Sousuke Aizen não perderia, não quando a vitória dessa vez fosse ter um gosto tão doce.

\--

Na primeira vez que Aizen realmente tocou seu capitão, foi em uma noite após um dia particularmente estressante, onde Aizen teve que constantemente se controlar para manter a postura de bom moço. Ambos haviam ficado no escritório até mais tarde que gostariam e o algo quase estava deixando-o louco. Não era de costume que os dois passassem tanto tempo perto do outro, e as consequências disso era uma sensação de calor que o deixava a flor da pele.

Quando finalmente terminou, Aizen olhou para seu capitão e banhou-se na cena que viu. Os olhos de Shinji estavam fundos de cansaço, as olheiras que Aizen não sabia que o outro tinha mais provenientes, e seu cabelo usualmente tão impecável agora encontrava-se completamente embaraçado, alguns fios se recusando a ficar atrás das orelhas do capitão e tampando parte de seu rosto. Ver o outro tão acabado daquela forma enchia-o um prazer sádico.

"Qual o seu problema Sousuke?! Se for pra não terminar seu trabalho eu prefiro que você vaze logo daqui!" O grito do seu capitão chamou-o de volta a realidade e Aizen fingiu um suspiro.

"Oh não, eu já terminei tudo, Capitão." Aizen respondeu, levantando-se e indo em direção ao outro que o encarava cheio de desconfiança no olhar "Mas se quiser, posso ajudá-lo com sua parte" disse enquanto se aproximava até ficar a centímetros de distância do capitão.

Em um movimento mais audacioso do que seria sensato, Aizen acariciou os fios que tampavam a orelha de Shinji, sussurrando languidamente há uma distância que sua respiração poderia ser sentia pelo outro "Só quero vê-lo tão cansado assim após outro tipo de ato, se me entende, Capitão".

Aizen teve somente um instante para perceber a ousadia de seus atos antes de ser jogado contra a parede mais próxima enquanto sua máscara - junto com seus óculos - era arrancada à força pelo outro cujo os lábios continham a melhor sensação que ele já experimentara. Aizen retribuiu o beijo de uma forma que só notou o quão forte e agressiva havia sido quando tiveram que se afastar, os lábios de Shinji vermelhos e inchados pela violência do ato. Não que ele parecesse se importar, o capitão atacando o pescoço do vice capitão com a boca logo em seguida, mordendo-o enquanto tentava arrancar as peças de seu shihakusho com as mãos trêmulas do que Aizen acreditava ser antecipação.

Ver seu capitão com uma vontade de devorá-lo que competia com a sua própria encheu Aizen de um sentimento forte e poderoso. Sua paciência tendo gerado um dos frutos mais deliciosos que já experimentara. Havia ganhado de Shinji Hirako dessa vez.

Inverter as posições foi mais difícil do que havia pensado que seria, Shinji não querendo se dar por vencido de jeito algum, mas Aizen ainda era mais forte e após um tempo de algo que pareceu uma luta, conseguiu levantá-lo, jogando-o com força na sua mesa e espalhando os relatórios que tinha passado tanto tempo preenchendo, mas Aizen poderia se preocupar com isso depois depois de apreciar cada momento do que estaria por vir.

O sexo não foi nem um pouco gentil, e nenhum dos dois fingiu que queriam algo mais romântico. Foi algo cruel, Aizen saboreava cada gemido de prazer e dor que arrancava do capitão, puxando os cabelos de Shinji, mordendo seu pescoço com mais força do que devia, apertando seus braços, seu quadril, chupando cada parte que estava a mostra para sua boca, marcando-o como seu. Porque Shinji Hirako agora era de Sousuke Aizen e todos a quilômetros de distância deveriam notar isso.

O capitão não se deixou levar, fazendo o mesmo com Aizen, que não se incomodou com a violência com que era arranhado e mordido, se Shinji gostaria de marcá-lo, deixaria que ele o fizesse com prazer.

Era só mais uma forma de tornar óbvio o que estava acontecendo entre os dois ali.

Depois que terminaram, ambos machucados e cansados, Shinji o olhou com puro desdém, sumindo completamente no outro instante. Aizen não se surpreendeu, não esperava uma reação diferente do capitão.

Não mudava o fato que Aizen o havia conquistado.

\--

Nada havia mudado além do sexo, Shinji ainda não o deixava se aproximar mais do que deveria, e também não escondia a vergonha que sentia cada vez que deixava-se ser completamente dominado pelo vice capitão. Aizen achava aquilo divertido. Se Shinji realmente não gostasse daquilo, já o teria cortado a muito tempo, mas era sempre o capitão que iniciava cada um dos pequenos atos.

Aos poucos, Aizen foi notando pequenas coisas que Shinji deixava a mostra quando estava cego pelo prazer. Como seus olhos se enchiam de água e seu corpo se derretia completamente, como o olhava de uma forma tão repleta de paixão, sua boca entreaberta sussurrando seu nome sem exatamente falá-lo, fazendo com que Aizen se esquecesse de quem era ou da onde estava.

Talvez Aizen apertasse o pescoço de Shinji um pouco mais forte do que deveria nessas horas, mas era algo que precisava ser feito.

Ou então Aizen também acabaria perdendo.

\--

Eles só conversaram sobre almas gêmeas uma vez.

Em uma das noites, após o sexo, Aizen acariciou o pulso de Shinji onde estava escritoOlá, Capitão. Shinji o olhou curioso e então suspirou, meio humorado.

"Pelo menos três pessoas diferentes que eu nunca vi na vida me dizem isso por dia agora" disse, exibindo um sorriso cínico para Aizen "Meio que te faz parar de acreditar nessa baboseira". Aizen sorriu, acenando levemente com a cabeça e levando o pulso aos seus lábios, sentindo os batimentos do outro. Era algo íntimo demais, mas ele não se importava. Seu capitão não parecia se importar também, apenas o olhando sem dizer nada.

"Eu gosto de acreditar que há alguém por aí para cada um de nós." Uma meia mentira, que não passava de uma meia verdade também. Pelo modo como Shinji puxou seu braço e levantou-se, seu olhar repleto de desdém, deixava óbvio que não havia acreditado no que Aizen falara.

"É fácil pra você, do modo como você tá sempre com esse laço amarrado é óbvio que tem algo bem duvidoso escrito aí" Shinji disse enquanto pegava seu kimono do chão. Aizen riu, encarando as costas do outro enquanto o respondia com um "O senhor não tem nem ideia."

\--

Após aquele dia, Shinji nunca mais falou nada durante ou após o sexo. Aparentemente ter uma breve troca de palavras com seu vice capitão havia sido demais para ele.

Aizen sentia algo amargo crescer em seu peito.

Não havia dúvidas que seu capitão o fazia sentir algo a mais. Algo perigoso. Algo que pelo visto ele não sentia na mesma intensidade que Aizen, mas Aizen não deixaria ser assim, Aizen iria virar o jogo ao seu favor, da mesma forma que sempre fez.

Shinji Hirako não passaria um dia sequer sem pensar no rosto do seu vice capitão.

\--

Aizen havia conseguido. Não apenas tinha destruído e modificado de forma irreversível tanto a vida quanto a alma de seu capitão, ele fez questão de que todos aqueles que eram queridos - mais do que ele era - por Shinji fossem junto com ele.

Sousuke Aizen havia ganhado, da mesma forma como sempre ganhava e sempre iria ganhar.

A dor no peito que sentia era apenas um leve contratempo desnecessário que iria sumir com o tempo.

\--

Somente após muito anos, definitivamente preso no nível mais baixo de Muken, sem nenhum contato com a luz e com as pessoas, Aizen se permitiu pensar sobre tudo o que havia ocorrido na sua vida.

O então agora Deus - mesmo que derrotado - permitiu-se somente um arrependimento entre as milhares de escolhas que havia feito durante sua caminhada ao trono dos céus.

Seus objetivos eram importantes, mas talvez, nada daquilo realmente valesse muito a pena no final.

Talvez tivesse sido melhor se ele simplesmente aceitasse o sentimento, tivesse o dito em voz alta.

Talvez Shinji Hirako tivesse tido alguma outra reação além do seu simples descaso.

Talvez Shinji Hirako até tivesse o amado também, um dia.

\--

"O-olá, Capitão" A menina disse, suas mãos escondidas em seu colo, evitando olhar nos olhos do mais velho. As olheiras ainda eram profundas e toda sua expressão indicava um medo terrível e constante, mas no fundo dos seus olhos, havia uma determinação igual a nenhuma outra.

Shinji sorriu, Aizen poderia ter conseguido quebrar essa garota, da mesma forma como Aizen conseguia quebrar tudo aquilo que tocava, mas Shinji era bom em consertar estragos.

Principalmente aqueles feitos por Sousuke Aizen.

"Opa, então finalmente vou ter uma vice capitã bonitinha!" A jovem o olhou com os olhos arregalados, um rubor se alastrando na sua face. Shinji abriu ainda mais o sorriso, levantando-se e dando pequenos tapinhas nas costas da garota.

 _"Vamos proteger a Quinta Divisão juntos, Momo."_


End file.
